vvvvvacordfandomcom-20200213-history
Claude/Twinkiezinhø/Beard Biography On Internet
towards the end of 2016, a brazilian called "johnathan foster vitale" created an internet account because he wanted to have a lot of fun on the internet, he had no idea what nickname to put on the account, but as he was a fan of gta 3, he put the name "Claude", well, as he didn't have much hope for the future, he decided to start posting random videos on his channel and wanted to be a future person known on the internet, but then, as he thought of being famous, he decided to make gameplays and post cell phone tutorials to try to become famous, one day, in 2017 he met a guy named "V1T0R" on youtube and as V1T0R had many friends, he decided to become a friend of him until the year 2018, on the first day of 2018 claude posted a tutorial on how to remove an "installation blocked" phone error, which then caused Claude's channel to skyrocket, but in September 2018, V1T0R literally did not post anything on his channel and no longer commented on the claude channel, so claude decided to look for people to make friends with, and in these people he found a guy who made videos of old memes called "peek brasileiro", and he decided to become a friend of the peek and meet his friends, and among them, he found a call "davidoriass4", who was claude's best friend, and Claude decided to meet davi's friends and he found many, he found a so-called "Retrogaming Plays" and many others, but they were also friends with a selfish and irritating man who he didn't value friends called "Salt", (which basically in 2019/2020 became the biggest Enemy of claude), but as Claude only chatted on YouTube chats when they existed, they asked him to create a discord to talk to friends and they formed an internet "gang". in 2019, claude didn't want to call himself claude anymore, he wanted something new, so he changed from Claude to "Twinkiezinhø", and he put twinkie in the name because he loved this candy called twinkie, and he started growing with subscribers increasingly, in late 2019, twinkiezinhø changed the name from twinkiezinhø to "beard", which was because of the hotline miami character called beard too, but in December, meilson created discord spambots and flooded a server with them but accidentally missed a server and flooded a friend's server and was called a "traitor" by everyone, but meilson managed to make the member of the salt team called hater / ryan be spy for meilson and they had a plan: to leak the telegram tag and salt number and incriminate the beard and say that he was meilson's spy and leaked his tag and Salt's selfish anti-social asshole believed and made everyone against beard, but as davi was gone, beard tried talk to him on Playsta tion 4 and warn about it and Davi just asked him to disappear from the internet and talk to davi on ps4 without anyone knowing, but then, hater had a huge fight with salt on the discord and called meilson for the fight and they did the Salt disappeared from the internet and called the beard back to the discord and they destroyed the salt together, but there were only 3 of them, they literally called all salt friends to end Salt and there were only 3 salt friends left. nowadays, beard and everyone continue to discord talking to friends in peace without a fight because Salt never returned, and so ended the wiki / biography of claude / beard / twinkiezinhø. Name: Johnathan Foster Vitale Nationality: Brazilian Dead Or Alive: Alive Birth Date: 06/06/2006 Gender: Hetero Live in: Arvorezinha, Rio Grande Do Sul, Brazil Eye color: Blue Skin-Color:White best friends: Davidoriass4, Hater, Henry, Nicolas, Matheus Dudex, Fail Man, Mia, RDC, Hatør, Latios Online, Light Lucas, DilvaDunner (Not SilvaDunner) And UCQ. enemies: Caneca, Salt, Aurora, Nate, Tio Dinoco, Eddie Blade, Mendigo De Subs, Flacko., Super Sonic (Aka Eggman), Peek Brasileiro And Misterzueira. Category:Davi friends Category:Not gay Category:Kiddo from brazil